gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Dance Party
Disney Dance Party is a beat game. Game Story Characters *Mickey Mouse From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Minnie Mouse From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Daisy Duck From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Goofy From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Max Goof From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Pluto From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Chip and Dale From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Clarice From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Huey Duck From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Dewey Duck From Mickey Mouse and Friends *Louie Duck From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Webby Vanderquack From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Clarabelle Cow From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Horace Horsecollar From: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Snow White From: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Prince From: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Seven Dwarfs From: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio From: Pinocchio / Pinocchio II *Patty From: Pinocchio II *Geppetto From: Pinocchio / Pinocchio II *Gladys From: Pinocchio II *Jiminy Cricket From: Pinocchio / Pinocchio II *The Blue Fairy From: Pinocchio / Pinocchio *Br'er Rabbit From: Song of the South *Mr. Bluebird From: Song of the South *Br'er Fox From: Song of the South *Br'er Bear From: Song of the South *Cinderella From: Cinderella *Prince Charming From: Cinderella *Jaq and Gus From: Cinderella *Suzy and Pearl From: Cinderella *Fairy God Mother From: Cinderella *Alice From: Alice in Wonderland *White Rabbit: Alice in Wonderland *Mad Hatter From: Alice in Wonderland *March Hare From: Alice in Wonderland *Cheshire Cat From: Alice in Wonderland *The Queen of Hearts: Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan From: Peter Pan *Tinker Bell From Peter Pan *Wendy Darling From: Peter Pan *John Darling From: Peter Pan *Michael Darling From: Peter Pan *The Lost Boys From: Peter Pan *Captain Hook From: Peter Pan *Mr. Smee From: Peter Pan *Princess Aurora From: Sleeping Beauty *Prince Phillip From: Sleeping Beauty *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather From: Sleeping Beauty *Mowgli From: The Jungle Book *Baloo From: The Jungle Book *Bagheera From: The Jungle Book *King Louie From: The Jungle Book *Winnie the Pooh From: Winnie the Pooh *Piglet From: Winnie the Pooh *Roo From: Winnie the Pooh *Tigger From: Winnie the Pooh *Rabbit From: Winnie the Pooh *Eeyore From: Winnie the Pooh *Kanga From: Winnie the Pooh *Owl From: Winnie the Pooh *Christopher Robin From: Winnie the Pooh *Roger Rabbit From: Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit From: Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Baby Herman From: Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Benny the Cab From: Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Ariel From: The Little Mermaid *Eric From: The Little Mermaid *Flounder From: The Little Mermaid *Sebastian From: The Little Mermaid *Scuttle From: The Little Mermaid *Ariel's Sisters From: The Little Mermaid *King Triton From: The Little Mermaid *Belle From: Beauty and the Beast *Beast From: Beauty and the Beast *Lumiere From: Beauty and the Beast *Fifi From: Beauty and the Beast *Cogsworth From: Beauty and the Beast *Mrs. Potts From: Beauty and the Beast *Chip Teacup From: Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin From: Aladdin *Jasmine From: Aladdin *Genie From: Aladdin *Abu From: Aladdin *Magic Carpet From: Aladdin *Jack Skellington From: The Nightmare Before Christmas *Sally From: The Nightmare Before Christmas *Zero the Ghost Dog From: The Nightmare Before Christmas *Tiana From: The Princess and the Frog *Naveen From: The Princess and the Frog *Louis the Crocodile From: The Princess and the Frog *Ray the Firefly From: The Princess and the Frog *Mama Odie From: The Princess and the Frog *Captain Jack Sparrow From: Pirates of the Caribbean *Angelica Teach From: Pirates of the the Caribbean *Black Barty From: Pirates of the Caribbean *Tia Dalma From: Pirates of the Caribbean *Will Turner From: Pirates of the Caribbean *Elizabeth Swann From: Pirates of the Caribbean *Madame Leota From: The Haunted Mansion *Constance Hatchaway From: The Haunted Mansion *Ezra the Skeleton From: The Haunted Mansion *Phineas the Traveler From: The Haunted Mansion *Gus the Prisoner From: The Haunted Mansion *The Singing Busts From: The Haunted Mansion Music Mickey Mouse and Friends (Songs) *The Mickey Mouse March *I'm a Friend, You're a Friend *Minnie's Bowtique *On the Open Road *Ducktales Theme *Friendship Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Songs) *I'm Wishing / One Song *With the Smile and A Song *Whistle While You Work *Heigh-Ho *The Dwarfs Yodel Song *Some Day My Prince Will Come Pinocchio / Pinocchio II (Songs) *When You Wish Upon a Star *Little Wooden Head *Give a Little Whistle *I've Got No Strings *It's a Beautiful Day *Any Dream is Possible Song of the South (Songs) *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *How Do You Do *Everybody's Got a Laughing Place Cinderella (Songs) *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes *The Work Song *So This is Love Alice in Wonderland (Songs) *In a World of My Own *I'm Late, I'm Late *All in the Golden Afternoon *The UnBirthday Song Peter Pan (Songs) *The Second Star to the Right *You Can Fly *A Pirate's Life *Following the Leader Sleeping Beauty (Songs) *Hail to the Princess Aurora *I Wonder *Once Upon a Dream The Jungle Book (Songs) Winnie the Pooh (Songs) *Winnie the Pooh *Up, Down, and Touch the Ground *Rumbly in My Tumbly *Little Black Rain Cloud *Mind Over Matter *A Rather Blustery Day *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *Hip, Hip Pooh-Ray Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Songs) The Little Mermaid (Songs) *Part of Your World *Just a Little Love *Under the Sea *I Remember *Kiss the Girl *Here on the Land and Sea Beauty and the Beast (Songs) Aladdin (Songs) The Nightmare Before Christmas (Songs) The Princess and the Frog (Songs) Pirates of the Caribbean (Songs) *Yo, Ho, (A Pirate's Life for Me) The Haunted Mansion (Songs) *Grim Grinning Ghosts Worlds *'Magic Kingdoms (Opening):' Disneyland World. *'Disney Town:' Mickey Mouse and Friends World. *'Dwarf Woodlands:' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs World. *'Prankster's Paradise:' Pinocchio / Pinocchio II World. *'Br'er Mountain:' Song of the South World. *'Castle of Dreams:' Cinderella World. *'Wonderland:' Alice in Wonderland World. *'Neverland:' Peter Pan World. *'Enchanted Dominion:' Sleeping Beauty World. *'The Wild Jungle:' The Jungle Book World. *'Hundred Acre Wood:' Winnie the Pooh World. *'Toontown:' Who Framed Roger Rabbit World. *'Atlantica:' The Little Mermaid World. *'Beast's Castle:' Beauty and the Beast World. *'Agrabah:' Aladdin World. *'Halloween Town:' The Nightmare Before Christmas World. *'The New Orleans:' The Princess and the Frog World. *'Port Royal:' Pirates of the Caribbean World. *'Doom Buggies (Final):' The Haunted Mansion World. *'Magic Kingdoms (Happy Ending):' Disneyland World. Trivia Voice Cast Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Party Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo switch games